Routines
by Dark Kaneanite
Summary: Everyone has them, and they all end differently even if it's the same thing day after day. H/W/D SLASH You are warned.


_I don't own, I'm not making money and this is Slash. You are warned. _

Their morning workout had been something that Heath and Wade had started back in the Nexus, picked back up in the Corre and resurrected with their new tripod relationship that included Drew McIntyre. The workout had started off normal, each one going their separate ways but soon teeth and tongues were exploring sweatied skin and nails were leaving long red scratches on arms and across chests. Thankfully when Heath and Drew had bought the house out in the middle of nowhere there had been a gym already installed in it and they put it to good use over the few months before Wade had joined them and since then only he and Wade used the gym; Drew just laid abed and would wait for them to join him again.

Hurrying through the house Wade and Heath stopped only to trade heated kisses and tear at the loose work out clothing until they were stumbling into the bedroom with their hands twisted in long and thick locks as moans were traded between sealed lips. They broke apart with a ragged pant and turned hot eyes to the bed where a Drew sized lump lay under the covers. With one last heated kiss they moved around to stand on either side of the bed; sharing identical devious smirks as they threw the covers back. The stereo quirked expressions fell away as they watched their dirty blonde lover writhe on the sheets with his hair in wild tangles around his face with some pieces sticking to his face and throat.

Drew's lips were parted as small whimpers ghosted past and his fists were gripped in the deep emerald green sheets as his hips rolled and arched; his boxer covered organ stretching the fabric to its breaking point. Heath's eyebrow quirked as he looked over the deeply slumbering yet constantly moving man.

"I do believe Wadester—"

"Wade, Barrett, or Master." The last was accompanied by a smirk as Wade moved closer still to the bed. "Any of those names will suffice Slater."

"Wadester," Heath chuckled even as the raven headed man growled at him. "I believe that our dear Drewfus is in the middle of a rather dirty dream. I think maybe we should…help our little Darlin' out, what do you say?"

Heath didn't wait for Wade to answer he moved onto the bed and stretched out next to Drew, leaning in to whisper into his ear; one hand moving down to trace light circles on Drew's sweaty chest before going down and grasping the hidden length.

"Drew…Darlin'….what do you want me to do?" He purred, leaning in closer to brush a teasing kiss across Drew's lips.

A gasp left Drew's lips as they chased Heath's, capturing them briefly before the contact was broken and Drew arched into Heath's ever moving hand.

"He-Red..please, stop this torture, I want nothing but yer lips upon me body…..please Red…"

"And what of Wade, Drewster; what do you want him to do?"

Heath's words were interspersed by open mouthed kisses to Drew's chest and licks to the hardened dusty nipples while his hands were kneading and scratching in just the right places that he knew would make Drew harder than before.

"Drew…what do you want Wade to do? Or what do you want to do to him? Speak Drew…"

"I-I…" Drew's words broke off into a pant and a blush crossed his face as his voice took on a ragged sound. "I want tae…tae taste him."

Heath looked up and beckoned Wade to the bed, smirking as he reached out and pulled Wade in for a heated kiss when he was near enough. After biting Wade's lip he pulled back and shoved at the middle of his chest.

"You heard him Wadester, he wants to taste you."

"So I heard, it seems like he wants to be used." Wade shed his loose track pants and shuffled up to where Drew's head lay, grasping his cheek and turning the Scots head towards him and running the glistening head of his leaking sex against the full pale lips until they opened and Wade slipped in deep.

As Wade filled Drew's throat and rocked slowly in and out Heath used his teeth and hands to divest Drew of his boxers and swallowed Drew down his; his nose nestled in the coarse curls at the base of Drew's cock. Slowly, Heath started to bob, his fingers dragging down Drew's thighs and then back up until in one hand he cupped and rolled Drew's swollen sack; wringing muffled moans from the darkened blonde.

Nothing but the soft sound of skin against skin accompanied by soft slurping were the only noises in the room; and all too soon Heath was swallowing away the thick, hot jets of Drew's release as he cried out around Wade's shaft. Pulling away and licking his lips to catch the last of the heavy essence Heath reared up onto his knees and pulled Wade close again for a kiss; the salty tang of Drew's climax shared between them before he replaced his tongue with his fingers.

"Slick them for me Wadester, I want them nice and wet for when I shove into Drewster to stretch him open for us there will be little to no resistance…and don't cum in his mouth Barrett.."

"What?"

"You heard me Barrett, you cum in his mouth and you can find yourself sitting in a chair and watching."

Between them Drew writhed; wringing a moan from Wade and Heath smirked as he moved back and knelt between Drew's spread thighs, licking his way down towards the puckered entrance and then slipping the wettened fingers inside. A sleep logged moan and arching had Heath smirking as he slicked the muscle even as he stretched. Drew's movements came a little more regular and when Heath pulled looked up over the flat plane of Drew's stomach, the dirty blonde was barely awake and working Wade over with his hands as well as his tongue even as he blinked sluggishly. With a pout Heath pulled away and slithered up Drew's body, pulling his head away from Wade's cock and kissing the pinkened lips softly.

"Well, well, well. Look who's finally awake. And here I wanted you to stay asleep until I was housed deep inside of your tight ass riding you like a jockey."

Drew's face flushed even as he arched up to rub against Heath. "Well then Red, wot are ye waiting fer. I'm awake now and I'm wantin."

Heath laughed and kissed Drew deeply and roughly, biting at his lips before breaking the seal and manhandling Drew onto his knees; one hand wrapped securely in his hair as beckoned Wade over pulled him in for a hard kiss.

"Take up your post Barrett, and remember my words, you cum and you're out."

Using his hold on Drew's hair he sank him back down on Wade's shaft; bobbing Drew's head slowly as slid his own hard length between the valley of Drew's ass cheeks a few times, groaning and hissing in bliss when Drew would roll his hips or shift slightly. Soon the teasing became too much and he let go of Drew's hair to anchor his hands on Drew's waist as he pushed inside. It was torturous to go so slow but Heath wanted to torment his Scot, he wanted him practically begging to get off before he started to really work him over.

Over Drew's back Heath and Wade's eyes met and with a slight nod they started to play off the other's movement, each thrust sending the other deeper into Drew's pliant body until they were rocking forcefully and Drew's cries and moans were no longer drowned out by the hard flesh between his lips. The slow, loving pace soon gave way to small increments of increased speed until both were pounding into Drew with abandon and when he tried to reach down to stroke himself in time with the brutal, frenzied pace his hand was slapped away and pinned to bed with growled warnings.

It wasn't long before Heath felt his orgasm wash over him and he bit down on Drew's shoulder as he rode it out, panting and thrusting even as Drew's body milked him for all he had. When he pulled free he looked up and seen that Wade's breathing was coming in shallower and shallower pants and it wouldn't be long before he was spilling his load down Drew's throat. With a grunt he pulled free and watched for a moment as his own release crawled sluggishly down Drew's inner thigh; the sight extremely obscene but making Heath lick his lips before he moved around to Wade and pulled him free from Drew's mouth.

"Hey!"

"What did I tell you?" Heath growled as he narrowed his eyes.

"Well what about me?"

"Fuck him. Hard and fast Barrett, I want to hear him begging for it."

Wade smirked and pulled Heath in for a bruising kiss before he yanked Drew up by his hair and then pushed him down onto his back; lifting Drew's legs onto his shoulder and slamming into him. With his lip pinched tight between his teeth Heath watched as Drew's back arched up the bed and his hands curled in the sheets, a loud hoarse scream wrenched from the depths of Drew's body. The pace was punishing with Drew's legs ending up nearly pressed against his chest and Heath waited until he could see Wade's thrusts getting more erratic before slicked his fingers and moved behind the tall Brit.

Without warning his fingers breached the tight ring of muscle and he probed until he found the bump of Wade's prostate, curling his fingers around it and rubbing it mercilessly as he sucked and bit at Wade's throat. The pleas and accented cursing from both men made Heath close his eyes and he rubbed hard one last time at the bundle of nerves; sending Wade over with a deep roar and triggering Drew's own climax moments later. Slipping his fingers from the trembling body of his lover he moved around to the side and pulled him in for a languorous kiss before leaning down and doing the same for Drew.

It was long minutes before Wade could slide himself free and when he did he collapsed against the dark blond Scot; their lips mingling for brief gentle kisses as their breathing returned to normal. Not wanting to be left out Heath inserted himself between the two and joined in in the lazy, loving kisses; grinning from ear to ear as he ran his fingers through their hair. It was a good start to the day, a work out and some cardio and if he had his way it was going to become their new routine.


End file.
